


The Origins of Kurai

by OZZX18



Series: Los Santos Vagabonds [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Mentioned Past Bullying, Seriously shit gets sad here, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OZZX18/pseuds/OZZX18
Summary: It's been a few months since Kurai has joined the Black Crows...and no one knows much about him.Though, that will soon change for the boss of the Black Crows, Omega, as he learns of his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the Vagabonds-Vagabonds.
> 
> Also, there is a lot of stuff that happened in his past.It could make you feel very uncomfortable.Just a forewarning since I want to express that this might potentially be VERY uncomfy. I even put an author's note saying how much of an asshole I am when Kurai talks about his backstory.
> 
> ...You might understand why I did, hopefully.

It's been 3 months since the newest member of the Black Crow joined, and things have been...interesting, Omega, the head boss of the Black Crow would say. Their new member was one of interest, especially with his prowess in hand-to-hand combat and endurance. Everyone wanted to test the skills of the new member...it was soon seen to be a poor choice for 95% of them.

“OK, how bad is it this time?” Omega asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his second-in-command.

“...Well...” She said slowly, twirling her dyed blue hair as she looked at the sheets. “On the bright side, they'll recover from it!”

“...What's the downside.” Omega deadpanned.

“...It'll take weeks.” She replied.

“Mother fu--” Omega shook his head in disbelief. “What is with this pride they suddenly got?”

“Hey, our reputation is rising and we're starting to get fear and respect. Of course this would go to their heads.” She retorted as Omega shot her a disbelief look.

“What's one of the things I drill into their head every single day, Call?” Omega asked, sounding annoyed.

“Not to let pride affect their work ethic.” She replied. “Though, that doesn't stop most of them since they're also partially new.”

“God damn it...” Omega grumbled as Call patted him on the back out of reassurance.

“...Though, I am curious...how come you haven't asked if Kurai is alright?” Call asked.

“Oh, easy.” Omega said nonchalantly. “That guy loves to fight, and knows how to do it like a champion. Like, if he's not fighting in here, he's fighting outside. That, gambling or drag racing.” 

“Oh god, the guy gambles.” Call said, sounding slightly horrified. “I hope to god he hasn't wasted all his earnings he's made...”

“...Actually, I think he has more.” Omega said.

“What?” Call said.

“Yeah, Kurai's been bragging at how he's been cleaning up, how he's the janitor and all that jazz.” Omega explained as Call looked surprised.

“...Huh...I didn't think he played Poker.” Call said thoughtfully.

“Wait, he plays Poker?” Omega said, now the one sounding confused.

“Those are general terms I hear for when describing someone playing Poker.” Call said as she shrugged. “Could be something else.”

“...O-kay then.” Omega said.

“Yo, boss man!” A young voice shouted, making Omega and Call turn around.

“Oh, speak of the devil.” Omega said, sounding amused as Kurai hopped on over.

“I've been looking all over for ya!” He said as he scowled, sending a light punch to his arm. “How come you're so fucking elusive to find, ya bastard?”

“Kurai, you know I'm more or less in the same area.” Omega replied.

“Yeah, but ya ain't this time!” Kurai protested as Omega paused for a moment.

“...Fair enough.” Omega said, nodding.

“Geez Kurai, have a crush on the boss or something?” Call teased as Kurai scowled.

“I ain't into dudes...miss Call...” Kurai muttered as Call frowned.

“Anywho, can I talk to ya in your office in private when ya got the time?” Kurai asked as Omega raised an eyebrow.

“How come?” Omega asked.

“...There's something I need to get off my chest, and I trust you the most here.” Kurai said with a monotone voice as he turned around and walk away.

“...Well, that's a sign of trust.” Omega said, smiling softly. 

“Indeed...” Call said, uncertain.

“What's up?” Omega asked.

“It's just...whenever Kurai hangs out with our guys, he's at his usual self. Insults, fight challenges, the typical guy stuff.” 

“The typical guy stuff.” Omega said, bemused. 

“Like you're one to talk.” Call said with an edge of sarcasm. “Though...whenever he talks to one of the girls...he's a complete different person.”

“A complete different person?” Omega said, dumbfounded.

“...Sheesh, and he trusts you the most?” Call said, raising an eyebrow as Omega smiled sheepishly. “Well, continuing my point...yeah, he acts like a complete gentleman. If one the girls insults him, he avoids saying anything derogatory or insulting. If a girl challenges him to a fight, he makes it into a lesson or just declines, claiming he's 'busy.'”

“...Kurai.” Omega said, as Call nodded. “Okay, now that's a curious matter.”

“...You think it's relating to what he wants to talk about with you?” Call said, raising an eyebrow.

“Probably.” Omega said, nodding. “I'll go check on the kid now...I'll be back.” 

As Omega said that last word, he proceeded to walk in the direction Kurai went in, wondering what Kurai wanted to say to him in private.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

As Omega entered his office, he noticed Kurai sitting in one of the chairs, back facing him.

“Ah, there you are, boss dude.” Kurai said without turning his head

“Hmph, how many attempts did it take for you to say that until it was actually me?” Omega said jokingly as Kurai turned to scowl at him.

“Shut up.” Kurai growled as Omega chuckled.

“Alright, let's cut the time for jokes.” Omega said, smiling faded as he sat in the big boss seat. “What's on your mind, kiddo?”

“....Well...” Kurai started, before shifting uncomfortably, not saying anything.

Omega sat patiently for a few minutes before Kurai finally said something.

“...I...wanted to talk about my past...” Kurai said slowly as Omega's eyes slightly widened.

“...I see.” Omega said, putting a hand on his chin. “You trust me that much now?”

Kurai nodded slowly as he said in a low voice, “Yeah...you looked out for me, made sure I didn't do stupid shit, or cause even more problems...there's not a lot of people I know that did that for me...”

This is really serious biz if Kurai's literally this down...I knew his past was bad, but Jesus, is it worse than I thought? Omega thought worriedly. 

“...And also because people say talking about this kind of stuff...well, gets stuff off your chest and mind, ya know?” Kurai said.

Doesn't work for everybody, but hey, maybe it will for you. Is what Omega wanted to say, but he bit his tongue to not say it.

“...It....could.” Omega muttered, as he nodded in agreement. Omega then proceeded to lean forward with elbows propped on the table. “So, where do your origins of criminality start?”

“...Well...I guess it started when I was born--”

“You were born into it?” Omega said, staring at Kurai as Kurai glared at him. “Sorry, sorry, but people being born into it is...well, something I'm not used to hearing.”

“...Right...” Kurai said, still glaring, but dropped it as he sighed. “So yeah, I was born into it by a technicality, but only grew up with my ma being the only parental figure I had.”

“...Was she...a bad person to be around?” Omega asked hesitantly, feeling like this will go down a typical path.

“Bad?” Kurai said, sounding astonished. “My ma was a bad-ass!She wouldn't take anybody's shit and always treated those with respect until there was a reason not to!”

“...I see.” Omega said, blinking. “Go on.”

“Yeah, my ma was the best.” Kurai said, smiling with pride. “She protected me from asshats that messed me with when I was young and didn't know how to fight. Hell, she almost beat the shit out of the main one that messed with me!”

“...Is...is that why you treat women with utmost respect?” Omega asked with caution as Kurai's smile faded.

“...Yeah...well, no, I mean...yeah and no.” Kurai said. “I only started doing this...after I saw my ma react on how I treated one of my female classmates.”

“Huh?” Omega said, confused.

“When Ma heard that I made one of my female classmates cry, she almost did it herself. She started wondering where the hell she went wrong with me, or if It was my old shit head's gene's affecting me, and stuff...” Kurai said.

“...Only after one time?” Omega asked.

“...Actually, when she first heard it...she learned that I was bullying her.” Kurai muttered.

“You were bullying someone?” Omega said, dumbfounded.

“Damn it, nothing excuses me from that!” Kurai snapped, standing up. “I only did it because I didn't want Ma to have even more worries and all the adults at the school were fucking shit heads!What makes it worse is that she was the only one that was nice to me, even when I was being a piece of shit to her!Though, thinking about it now, I know I fucking ruined her!Ruined her!”

Kurai breathed heavily and then sat down. “Yeah, when Ma first heard it...she was so upset...and that's when I promised myself I'd never hurt or insult a girl or women, no matter how they acted. Ever.”

“That explains what Call told me.” Omega muttered to himself.

 

“...Well, it wasn't only until a few years later that our lives changed...” Kurai said, sounding solemn. “Ma got contacted by some fucker in a fedora with two of his teeth being gold. Said my old shit head didn't get to pay back his full debt to them, so she'll be doing it. She almost didn't agree...until he threatened to take me away.”

“Wow, gangs playing the role of child protection service...though, not protection, more so kidnapping...I digress, continue.” Omega said.

“Well, my Ma then was forced to agree with it. She came home late as all hell, and each day for the next...I'm going to guess 2 years, it got worse. She started drinking...mostly to get away from the pain. I was only...14 at that time when I learned what those fuckers were doing to her.” Kurai continued, as he began tightening his fist in anger. “I learned what they were doing to her because I followed her when she had to do her...”Regular” job time. What I saw...words can't describe how pissed off I was.”

“...Should...Should I ask what they were doing to her?” Omega said, not looking forward to the response Kurai is gonna give.

“She....They....!” Kurai began to growl as he slammed his fist down onto the table. “They ruined her!They...they dragged what she was through the fucking mud and made her feel less than a human fucking being!Like...like she was a fucking toy!Testing their fucking new drugs on her, doing sexual things to her, making...making her cry....”

...Dear fucking...god... Omega thought, trying to resist the urge to throw up. 

“What makes this...this whole FUCKING!THING!EVEN WORSE!” Kurai began to scream now, as he slammed his fists on the table. “Is that she acted like this was all o-fucking-kay. Like it was normal to be treated less than a human being.”

Omega stayed silent, wondering if there was a god out there, that he should probably feel like a complete asshole right now(A/N: WHICH I DO, BUT IF THIS ISN'T THE EXACT BACKSTORY, LOTS OF THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT, I FEEL.)

“This...this went on without me ever knowing...but...that night...it...it got a lot worse...” Kurai said, his voice sounding hoarse. “They...they told her they were done with her...got new toys to play with...one of them pulled out the gun, then the others did and then...and...”

“...They...ended her life, didn't they.” Omega finished, as Kurai slammed both his fists on the table again as he tried to hold back his scream of rage, which came out as a growl.

 

“I...was all alone now. Because of those fucks...taking the one person I cared for in this God-Forsaken world...” Kurai said, his voice finally starting to die down from how hoarse it sounded. “So...when they all decided to leave, those idiots left their guns there...when they came back, they were in for a...big surprise...”

“So they got what they deserved.” Omega summarized as Kurai nodded. “Alright...so you were 14 when that happened...how did you survive these last 2 years?”

“...It was hell. I traveled city to city for the first few weeks, lost and not knowing what the fuck to do, or where to even fucking go.” Kurai replied. “I barely managed to scrap by food, and I thought I was done for when I got cornered in an ally...but then some guy saved me, gave a look to me, and carried me back to his crib. His name was...well, he didn't give me his real name, he said he went by a nick name. A code name, he called it...said his name was Errol.”

“Errol...interesting name.” Omega said.

“Not what I first thought, I said that sounded really fucking stupid...he just laughed and messed my hair up. He told me that I should rest up, gain my strength back up...then he'll teach me how to fight.” Kurai said.

“Wait, you had a teacher!?” Omega exclaimed. “You bragged to me when I first met you that it was all self-taught!”

“Which is still true, I taught myself how to throw punches and kicks without looking like one of those fuckheads who flails their arms around, hoping to get a knock out” Kurai retorted. “...Errol taught me one thing in a fight, and burned it in my mind: Keep the closest eye on your opponent...or opponents.” 

“...I beg your pardon.” Omega said, confused.

“To sum it up, he basically made me one of those badass movie guys who have really damn nice awarness.” Kurai said.

“Wait, how do you even teach awarness?” Omega said, confused.

“Grit, spit...and getting the shit beaten out of you a lot to the point that you have to think on what to do in a split second...which took almost a year when I was with him. It ain't perfect, but it has helped me so much...I owe a lot to the old bastard...” Kurai said, smiling sadly.

“...Is he gone too?” Omega asked.

“Gone?Heh...The grim reaper seems to be afraid of taking him, much like he is of you.” Kurai said with an edge of cockiness. “Old bastard is still breathing, though, not as nimble as he used to be.”

“...Wait, you met Hiro before he joined us?” Omega asked as Kurai nodded. “Oh, so he's the person Hiro told me he reminded me of, probably.”

“I agree with him there, you guys are a lot alike...though, Errol fights better.” Kurai said with a cocky smile.

“Eh, probably.” Omega said, shrugging. “So then...why did you leave him, then?”

Kurai frowned. “Well...I left on my own terms, if you're wondering that.”

“Why, though?” Omega repeated.

“...I left because...because I didn't know what I wanted to do. I mean, hell...at that time, I was still struggling with all the baggage from that night...after I can manage to....well, manage to control how it affects me in general, I realized...I realized that I didn't know who I exactly was.”

“You went on a soul-seeking journey...well, looks like you made progress on who you are.” Omega said as Kurai grinned.

“Yup!” Kurai said proudly. “I've learned what I do, and what I like...and my favorite has to be poker--”

“Wait, you actually DO play poker.” Omega said, staring.

“..Yeah, have you NOT HEARD about the janitor on the streets?!” Kurai exclaimed. “That's me, I'm the janitor cause I clean.Everbody.UP!”

“How the hell are you that good at poker?” Omega asked, not even sure of how.

“Well, Poker's like fighting.” Kurai replied, with a shrug.

“...Huh.” Omega said, not sure if heard him correctly.

“Yeah, Poker's like fighting...look, think bout it like this.” Kurai said, as he sat down. “When fighting, you always keep an eye, and always be aware of your opponent, or opponents. Any sign, any twitch, looks on their faces, always keep gotta know what they gonna do!So, I applied the more...not physical parts to Poker, and wouldn't you know, I cleaned them up like a champ!”

“...That's...a interesting perspective on it.” Omega said, leaning a bit back on his chair. “Though, you do realize Poker has luck involved in it right.”

“...Well...I never said I won them straight...but I won at least a good portion of my hands when I made em count!” Kurai said, sound a bit defensive.

“Alright, alright, I believe ya dude.” Omega said seriously.

“Well....anyhow...thanks, Omega.” Kurai said. “I'm glad I got to tell this to ya...and honestly...I do...feel a bit better about this. Like I can finally take more of a step forward in life now.”

“Kurai...it's not a problem at all. When you joined us, you became one of us...someone like family. We look out for our own.” Omega replied. 

“...Right!” Kurai said with a grin, and jumped up from the chair. “Well, I'm off, I promised a lesson to one of the girls, and I can't break my promise to her!”

“Oh my, don't leave her waiting, Mr.Gentleman.” Omega teased as Kurai scowled.

“Boss...I don't mean this, and no offense...but fuck you.” Kurai said he flipped Omega the bird and then left the room, causing Omega to laugh.

“God damn, Kurai's a breath of life in here.” Omega said as he laughed. “Well...once we discover his weaknesses in missions, we can make sure to minimize them so he won't die...”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~2 years later~

“I'm sorry, what.” Call said as Omega nodded in agreement.

“What Call said, what.” Omega said.

Kurai sighed in annoyance as he repeated his words. “I said, I want to go to Los Santos!Meet the Vagabond dude!From what the reports say, this guy's a monster!”

“That...what...no!” Call said angrily. “He could kill you!”

“And then I'd kill the fucker myself afterwords...and his gang. Actually, just kill him, whatever gang he's apart of and their affiliates, leave no one alive.” Omega growled.

“Come on, he ain't gonna pull a fast one on me!” Kurai said. “If he did, I'd know--”

“He wears.A mask.” Call growled as Kurai blinked.

“...I...um...” Kurai muttered as Call decided to go on the offensive.

“The Vagabond is a dangerous person!” Call said with a tone. “We don't know if he's trustworthy or not!”

“...Weak argument there, Call.” Omega said. “The right response is 'He's crazy. Crazy people's thoughts are harder to decipher', which I would still argue against...The Vagabonds action doesn't seem crazy. More so bloodthirsty, like Kurai...except for actual death. Kurai's just thirsty for a fight.”

“All day, every day!” Kurai grinned in pride which got shot down as Call glared at him.

“Omega, you're SUPPOSE to be convincing Kurai to stay here!” Call growled.

“And I'M saying, if Kurai wants to go and be buddy-buddy with the Vagabond, he can.” Omega replied.

“...Wait, what!?” Kurai and Call exclaimed.

“Yeah, I'm saying it.” Omega said as he turned to Kurai with a smile. “Kurai, during these 2 years with us...you've changed. You're finally starting to lose the complete gentleman act, and by that, I mean treat them like friends...which, in lots of cases results in 'Go f yourself's, f you, shithead, etc, etc'. You've grown to be a great guy...and if you wanna take your talents to Los Santos...and hell, even join up with The Vagabond and his crew...you can”

“Omega...” Call said as Omega turned to her.

“We can't baby him forever, love.” Omega said jokingly, as he pretended to wipe a tear away. “Our son has to grow up...!”

“Fuck off, boss.” Kurai scowled, flipping him off as Call flushed in embarrassment and anger.

“Yeah, really, screw you, Omega!” Call angrily said as she punched him on the shoulder.

“Owowow, Sorry, sorry, geez...” Omega said, rubbing his now hurting shoulder.

“Well, if you're so certain...” Call grumbled as she turned to Kurai with a sad smile. “Then I have no choice...you seem to trust him to take care of himself...though, I will ask...Kurai, are you certain about this?”

“...Hell yeah.” Kurai said, grinning as he nodded. “I want to meet this guy.”

“...Alright...” Call said, sighing. “Did you get a ticket to Los Santos?”

“...Yeah, uh...my flight leaves today, actually--” 

“WHAT?!” Call roared. “So even if we disagreed, you'd still go?!”

“Hey, boss man would for sure agreed to it, I thought!” Kurai protested. “He trusts that I won't get myself killed like that!”

“He is right, I do.” Omega said, nodding.

“Well...I'll be off then, airport is hours away...” Kurai said, a small smile on his face “See ya later, guys...”

Kurai turned and ran out the door, as Omega and Call stood there, looking at the doors Kurai left through.

“...So...he's gone, just like that.” Call said, sighing sadly. 

“Don't worry, he'll visit.” Omega said with a smile. “After everything he's been through...what we've been through...he wouldn't disconnect with us like that. Plus, he did say 'see you later, guys.'”

“...You, are hopelessly optimistic.” Call said, annoyed. “But, it's one of the reasons your the boss.”

“And a reason you love me so much.” Omega teased.

“...Suuure, Omega.” Call said sarcastically. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling.”

“Thanks honey.” Omega joked before he busted out laughing, with Call joining in by giggling.

They both turned to the door and walked to them to shut them, and then headed back to the rest of their crew, to tell them big, but sad news...though, and this may be a guess, but...

Kurai's adventures...might just be truly beginning now....


End file.
